Peyton Royce
|birth_place = Sydney, New South Wales, Australia |death_date = |death_place = |resides = |billed = Sydney, Australia |trainer = Lance Storm Sara Del Rey |debut = 28 February 2009 |retired = }} Cassie McIntosh (10 November 1992) is an Australian professional wrestler currently signed to WWE under the ring name Peyton Royce, performing on the Raw brand. In WWE, Royce is one-half of The IIconics tag team with Billie Kay. Both Kay and Royce are former Women's Tag Team Champions. In February 2009, McIntosh made her professional wrestling debut at Pro Wrestling Women's Alliance (PWWA) as KC Cassidy, and would compete on the independent circuit with multiple promotions for several years, becoming a one-time PWA Women's Champion, and winning the Vera and Jenny Memorial Cup in support of breast cancer. McIntosh signed a contract with WWE in 2015, and was assigned to WWE's NXT in Orlando, Florida. Professional wrestling career Australian Promotions Professional Wrestling Alliance (2009-2013) Cassidy trained under the instructions of Lance Storm. She debuted for Professional Wrestling Alliance on 28 February at PWA Only The Strong, teaming with Robbie Eagles in defeating Madison Eagles & Mike Valuable. On 7 March at PWA Wrestlepalooza 2009, she lost to Jessie McKay. She met McKay one year later on 5 March at PWA Only The Strong 2010, for the PWWA Women's Championship, in a match won by McKay. At PWA Theory Of Revolution on 4 June she teamed with Madison Eagles to defeat Jessie McKay & Kellie Skater. On 2 July at PWA Payback IV, Cassidy and Eagles teamed with Shazza McKenzie to face Harley Wonderland, Jessie McKay & Kellie Skater in a six-women tag match that ended in no contest. Three months later on 1 October, Cassidy defeated Harley Wonderland at PWA Red October. On 5 November Cassidy won a singles match against on Night 1 of PWA King Of The New School Tournament 2010 Night 1. She beat McKay for the second straight time on Night 2 of PWA King Of The New School Tournament 2010. At PWA Unwritten Law on 7 January 2011, Cassidy lost to Madison Eagles in a title match for the PWA Women's Championship. She went on to defeat McKay at PWA Untitled on 4 March. At PWA The Art Of War, on 1 April, Cassidy defeated Bombshell Bo. On 6 May at PWA Street Fight, Cassidy triumphed over frequent rival Jessie McKay. Cassidy and Jessie McKay would meet in three-way competition against Bombshell Bo at PWA Showdown, with McKay walking away with the victory. On 8 July at PWA Call To Arms 2011, Cassidy teamed with Matt Bailey in a mixed tag match losing against Jessie McKay & Robbie Eagles. At PWA Worlds Ablaze Cassidy & Madison Eagles lost to Jessie McKay & Shazza McKenzie. Three months later, at PWA King Of The New School 2011 - Night 1, Cassidy lost to Shazza McKenzie. Cassidy returned to PWA in October, winning against TJ Star at PWWA Evie Vs. Skater III on 6 October, 2012. She returned to PWA a half year later on 1 June 2013 at PWA Wreck-It Ryan, defeating Jessie McKay. On 3 August, Cassidy defeated Toni Storm at PWWA Champions United. At PWA A League Of Her Own Cassidy lost to Shazza McKenzie, marking her final match for PWA. Melbourne City Wrestling (2011-2014) Cassidy debuted on 20 June 2011 at MCW Pick Your Poison. At this event, she defeated Tenille Tayla, Eliza Sway & Shazza McKenzie. On 22 October, at MCW Wrestle Clash Cassidy defeated Shazza McKenzie. On 24 February 2012 at MCW Silva Vs. Slex II, Cassidy lost to Sway. On 30 March Cassidy defeated Savannah Summers at MCW Tension Rising. At MCW At The Dragonfly - Night 1 on 27 April, Cassidy defeated Kellie Skater. At MCW Return Of The RyRo, Cassidy lost to Savannah Summers. On 28 September at MCW Grand Final Eve Showdown 2, Cassidy defeated Miami. At MCW At The Dragonfly - Night 2, Cassidy defeated Miami once more. On 16 November, Cassidy avenged her previous defeat against Savannah Summers, with a victory at MCW Worlds Collide. On 22 February 2013, at MCW Uprising, Cassidy teamed with Mr. Juicy defeated Andrew Phoenix & Zoe O'Neill. On 13 April, Cassidy defeated Eliza Sway and Savannah Summers in a three-way match at MCW Clash Of The Titans. On 11 May, Cassidy took part in a mixed 20-member Battle Royal won by Carlo Cannon at MCW Ballroom Brawl. Later at that same event, Cassidy teamed with Mr. Juicy to defeat Sean Kustom & Shazza McKenzie. On 13 July, Cassidy & Mr. Juicy teamed again in a winning mixed tag match against Johnny Barnes & Siren Monroe MCW Fight To Survive. On 10 August, Cassidy & Mr. Juicy teamed in a losing tag match against Elliot Sexton & Kellie Skater MCW Winter Warfare. On 5 October, at MCW Third Year Extravaganza, Cassidy defeated Kellie Skater. At MCW Final Battle on November 30, Cassidy defeated Siren Monroe. On 22 February 2014 at MCW Vendetta, Cassidy, The Cremator & Tommy Hellfire lost to Hard Way Inc. (Jay Andrews & Mike Burr) & Miami in a six-member tag team match. Four months later, on 14 June at MCW New Horizons, Miami defeated Cassidy. At MCW Fight To Survive on 30 August, Cassidy and Kelly Anne wrestled to a no-contest finish. On 11 September at MCW NEXTmania, Cassidy defeated Siren Monroe. At MCW Fourth Anniversary Extravaganza, Cassidy won a three-way match against Miami and Toni Storm. On 23 November 2014 at MCW Fight For A Cause, Cassidy again beat Miami, this time during a First Round match in a Jenny & Vera Memorial Cup Tournament. She later on won three-way Cup final against Evie and Toni Storm. She finished out 2014 in MCW with a victory over Madison Eagles at MCW Final Battle 2014. New Horizons Pro Wrestling (2011) On 25 November, Cassidy debuted at NHPW Final Chapter - Night 1 teaming with Percy T in a losing match against Chris Vice & Sara Del Rey. On 26 November at NHPW Final Chapter - Night 2, Cassidy lost a Number 1 Contender Match for the IndyGurlz Australia Championship, losing to Del Ray. Riot City Wrestling (2012) Debuting at RCW Megaslam - Night 1 on 16 March, Cassidy lost to Savannah Summers. Wrestle Rampage (2013-2014) On 23 March, Cassidy again lost to Savannah Summers, at ZERO1 Australia Zero Tolerance event. She came back from defeat later that year in November at ZERO1 Australia Wrestle Rampage II, winning her singles match against Jessie McKay. On 1 August 2014 at WR Fallout, it was McKay who picked up a victory over Cassidy. American Promotions SHIMMER (2014) At SHIMMER Women Athletes Vol. 67 Cassidy teamed with Bambi Hall in a losing tag team match against The Kimber Bombs (Cherry Bomb & Kimber Lee). At SHIMMER Vol. 70 both Cassidy and Hall would suffer a second lost this time to the team of Allysin Kay & Taylor Made. SHINE Wrestling (2014) At SHINE 22, Cassidy lost to Rhia O'Reilly. World Wrestling Entertainment NXT (2015-2018) McIntosh received a tryout with WWE during their tour of Australia in August 2014. On 13 April 2015, WWE announced McIntosh as part of a new class of NXT trainees. She made her televised in–ring debut on the 15 May episode of NXT, using the KC Cassidy name in a loss to the NXT Women's Champion Sasha Banks. On the 22 July episode of NXT, McIntosh competed as Cassie in a match against Eva Marie, in which she was defeated. On 7 August, she was given the new ring name Peyton Royce. After competing in most of her matches on NXT as a face, Royce competed on her first match as a heel on the [[December 9, 2015 NXT results|9 December episode of NXT]], losing to the NXT Women's Champion Bayley in a non-title match. On the [[January 13, 2016 NXT results|13 January 2016 episode of NXT]], Royce competed in a number one contender's battle royal for Bayley's NXT Women's Championship, which was won by Carmella. In October, Royce formed an alliance with Billie Kay, later dubbed as The Iconic Duo. The duo subsequently entered a feud with Liv Morgan, which culminated in a six woman tag team match on the [[November 23, 2016 NXT results|23 November episode of NXT]], in which Morgan, Aliyah, and Ember Moon defeated Royce, Kay, and Daria Berenato. In the end of December, Kay and Royce were placed in a brief feud with the NXT Women's Champion Asuka after the latter stated there is no competition for her. On 28 January 2017 at NXT TakeOver: San Antonio, Royce competed in a fatal–four-way match against Kay, Nikki Cross, and Asuka, in which Royce failed to capture the NXT Women's Championship. Shortly after that, in the end of February, Royce defeated Ember Moon and Liv Morgan in a triple–threat to earn another opportunity at Asuka's NXT Women's Championship, which she once again failed to win. Throughout the year, Royce continued to rack up victories over competitors like Aliyah, Sarah Logan, and Ruby Riot. On 11 October Peyton Royce defeated Liv Morgan and Nikki Cross to enter a fatal four-way match for the NXT Women's Championship at NXT TakeOver: WarGames, which was won by Ember Moon. Royce made her first main roster appearance on 8 April 2018 at WrestleMania 34, competing along with several other NXT superstars as a part of the WrestleMania Women's Battle Royal where she was eliminated by the Riott Squad's Sarah Logan. That month proved to be Royce's final month in NXT after she and Billie Kay wrestled a tag match during the [[NXT House Show (April 21, 18' no.1)|21 April NXT house show]]. SmackDown (2018–2019) Royce and Kay, now dubbed The IIconics debuted on the [[April 10, 2018 Smackdown results|10 April episode of SmackDown]] and attacked SmackDown Women's Champion Charlotte Flair after she cut a promo about her match at WrestleMania 34. The IIconics wrestled and won their first match during the [[April 24, 2018 Smackdown results|24 April episode of SmackDown]], defeating Asuka & Becky Lynch. They returned the following month during the 1 May episode of SmackDown, teaming with Carmella in a tag match lost to Asuka, Becky Lynch & Charlotte Flair. The IIconics returned the following month on the [[June 12, 2018 Smackdown results|June 12 episode of SmackDown]], teaming with Carmella, Mandy Rose and Sonya Deville in a tag match lost to Asuka, Becky Lynch, Charlotte Flair, Lana & Naomi. The team later returned on the [[July 10, 2018 Smackdown results|10 July episode of SmackDown]] in a dark tag match lost to Becky Lynch & Naomi. The IIconics returned on the [[August 7, 2018 Smackdown results|7 August episode of SmackDown]], where they lost a tag match to Becky Lynch & Charlotte Flair. After meeting likes of Lynch, Flair and Asuka in a series of tag matches during house shows, Royce returned on the [[August 21, 2018 Smackdown results|21 August episode of SmackDown]], where she won her first singles match, defeating Naomi. During the [[September 4, 2018 Smackdown results|4 September episode of Smackdown]], Royce lost to Naomi in a rematch. Royce returned on the [[October 2, 2018 Smackdown results|2 October episode of Smackdown]] in her third singles match, losing to Asuka. On 6 October at WWE Super Show-Down, The IIconics defeated Asuka & Naomi in a tag match. On 21 October at the WWE Supershow, The IIconics teamed with Becky Lynch in a tag match lost to Asuka, Carmella & Charlotte Flair. On 28 October, Royce wrestled in the first annual Evolution pay-per-view in a 20-Women Battle Royal eventually won by Nia Jax. Personal life McIntosh is currently married to fellow professional wrestler Shawn Spears. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **'As Peyton Royce' ***''Venus Fly-Trap Suplex'' / Peyton-Plex (Fisherman's Suplex) ***Gory neckbreaker **'As KC Cassidy' ***Legsweep DDT *'Signature moves' **Corner foot choke **Forward Russian legsweep **Headbutt **''Hey Mickey'' (Tiger feint kick to the head of an opponent draped over the second rope) **Hurricanrana **Kneeling jawbreaker *'With Billie Kay' **'Double team finishing moves' ***Knee strike to the head of an opponent held in a wheelbarrow position ***Running one-handed bulldog dropped into kneeling knee **'Double team signature moves' ***Double arm winger followed by a back kick to the opponent's midsection and back ***Double suplex *'Managers' **'Billie Kay' *'Tag teams and stables' **The IIconics (w/ Billie Kay) *'Nicknames' **'"The Venus Fly Trap (of NXT)"' *'Entrance themes' **"Holla Back" by Dennis Winslow, Robert J Walsh & Ronn L Chick (NXT; September 9, 2015) **"Beautiful Sexy Fierce" by Ashley Jana (NXT; December 9, 2015) **'"Sultry (XO)"' by CFO$ (NXT; May 18, 2016–present) Championships and accomplishments *'Melbourne City Wrestling' **Vera and Jenny Memorial Cup (2014) *'Prairie Wrestling Alliance' **PWA Women's Championship (1 time) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked her #92 in the 2018 PWI Top 100 Females **PWI ranked her #49 in the 2019 PWI Top 100 Females *'WWE NXT' **NXT Year-End Award (1 time) **Breakout of the Year (2016) – with Billie Kay *'World Wrestling Entertainment' **WWE Women's Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Billie Kay External links * WWE.com Profile * Profile * Profile * Twitter Category:1992 births Category:2009 debuts Category:Australian wrestlers Category:Female wrestlers Category:Melbourne City Wrestling alumni Category:New Horizons Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Professional Wrestling Alliance (Australia) alumni Category:Riot City Wrestling alumni Category:SHIMMER Women Athletes alumni Category:SHINE Wrestling alumni Category:Wrestle Rampage alumni Category:WWE Models Category:WWE NXT alumni Category:Living people Category:World Wrestling Entertainment current roster Category:Elimination Chamber Match alumni Category:WWE Women's Tag Team Champions Category:Prairie Wrestling Alliance alumni